The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Hardcover (ISBN 978-0-7653-1010-1) - other print/electronic editions may vary. In addition to those in Dust of Dreams The Malazans * Himble Thrup * Sergeant Gaunt-Eye * Corporal Rib * Lap Twirl * Sad * Burnt Rope The Host * Ganoes Paran, High Fist and Master of the Deck * High Mage Noto Boil * Outrider Hurlochel * Fist Rythe Bude * Captain Sweetcreek * Imperial Artist Ormulogun * Warleader Mathok * Bodyguard T'morol * Gumble The Khundryl * Widow Jastara The Snake [ misprint for 'The Shake' ] * Sergeant Cellows * Corporal Nithe * Sharl The T'lan Imass: The Unbound * Urugal the Woven * Thenik the Shattered * Beroke Soft Voice * Kahlb the Silent Hunter * Halad the Giant The Tiste Andii * Nimander Golit * Spinnock Durav * Korlat * Skintick * Desra * Dathenar Gowl [ probable misprint for Dathenar Fandoris and Prazek Goul ] * Nemanda [ misprint for Nenanda ] The Jaghut: The Fourteen * Gathras * Sanad * Varandas * Haut * Suvalas * Aimanan * Hood The Forkrul Assail: The Lawful Inquisitors * Reverence * Serenity * Equity * Placid * Diligence * Abide * Aloft * Calm * Belie * Freedom * Grave The Watered: The Tiers of Lesser Assail * Amiss * Exigent * Hestand * Festian * Kessgan * Trissin * Melest * Haggraf The Tiste Liosan * Kadagar Fant * Aparal Forge * Iparth Erule * Gaelar Throe * Eldat Pressan Others * Absi * Spultatha * K'rul * Kaminsod * Munug * Silannah [ misprint for Silanah ] * Apsal'ara * Tulas Shorn * D'rek * Gallimada [ misprint for Gillimada ] * Korabas |-|Complete A-Z= Be aware that there are significant variations in the main Dramatis Personae (as well as in the Appendix:Dramatis Personae) among the various printed and electronic editions of The Crippled God. Information about the The Crippled God edition used for this "The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae" is given below in the "Notes" section. A * Abide, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure'The Crippled God, Chapter 5 * ►''Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando, Commander of 'The Evertine Legion'The Crippled God, Chapter 3 * 'Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and HetanThe Crippled God, Chapter 2 * Adast, Face of the Moon among the Korsone'', a 'forgotten god' The Crippled God, Chapter 23 * '''Aimanan, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * [ 'Aimanan Hood' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood ] * Aloft, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' The Crippled God, Chapter 24 * ►''Amby Bole, Shareholder, ''Trygalle Trade Guild * Amiss, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * ( Ammanas: see Shadowthrone ) * Ampelas, an Eleint chained in Kurald EmurlahnThe Crippled God, Chapter 1 * Andarist, Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin The Crippled God, Chapter 22 * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, 'Lord of Moon's Spawn' * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan The Crippled God, Chapter 18 * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan forces, a Soletaken Eleint * Apsalar, ex-assassin, once aka 'Sorry' The Crippled God, Chapter 8 The Crippled God, Epilogue Two * Apsal'ara, 'Mistress of Thieves' * Aranatha, close kin of Nimander Golit The Crippled God, Chapter 19 * ►''Aranict, Atri-Ceda (high mage) of the Letherii Army * ''Aras, a young messenger of the Shake 'Army'The Crippled God, Chapter 12 * Ardata, Elder Goddess The Crippled God, Chapter 16 * Asp Slither, Squad Mage, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Aysgan, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' The Crippled God, Chapter 15 * Azalan Demon, a previous acquaintance of Kalam Mekhar in Seven Cities B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) * ►''Badalle, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * ►Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member The Crippled God, Chapter 4 * ''Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member * ►''Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ►Banaschar, High Priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * ''Baruk, High Alchemist of Darujhistan * ►''Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * ''Beckra, a minor God or Goddess * Bedac, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Belie, Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * ►''Bent, a Wickan cattle-dogThe Crippled God, Chapter 10 * 'Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Berrach, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Captain, Malazan Army Outrider * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms' The Crippled God, Chapter 6 * Bester, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs'The Crippled God, Chapter 20 * ►''Bitterspring (Lera Epar), a Bonecaster of the ''Brold T'lan Imass * The Black-Winged Lord, God revered by the Tiste Andii of Bluerose, aka Anomander Rake * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Blessed Haylar, Twin-Horns of the Elananas, a 'forgotten god' * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas * ►''Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army * ''Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * ►''Bolirium, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * ''Bored Boy of Malaz City, a young lad who dreams of becoming a soldierThe Crippled God, Epilogue Two * ►''Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * ''Bottle's Grandmother, his mentor in elder magic * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan Army, Malaz City * ►''Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to by name in ''Appendix:Dramatis Personae only)The Crippled God, Appendix:Dramatis Personae * ►''Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ►Brevity, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * ''Brutan Harb, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * ►''Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army * ''Bugg, Ceda of Lether under King Tehol * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether under King Tehol The Crippled God, Chapter 21 * Bult, an older Wickan warrior of the Malazan 7th Army The Crippled God, Chapter 13 * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' * '''Burnt Rope, Malazan Army squad member C * Caladan Brood, an Ascendant and a powerful Warlord * Calat Hustain, a 'Warden of the Outer Reach' in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Calm, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure' * Canarab, father of Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust The Crippled God, Chapter 7 * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Casel, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Cellows, Sergeant, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * ►''Clasp, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ''Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral * The Cobra God, a Dal Hon deity * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army * ►''Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ►Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member The Crippled God, Chapter 11 * ►Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'the Rope' * ''Could Howl, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * ( Crippled God: see Kaminsod ) * Crokus, an ex-thief and ex-assassin (aka 'Cutter') from DarujhistanThe Crippled God, Epilogue Two * Crone, matriarchal leader of the 'Great Ravens' * ►''Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * ►Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile The Crippled God, Chapter 9 * ►Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * ''Dalk, aka 'Dralk', a long dead Eleint * ►''Daryft, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * ''Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword * Dathenar Fandoris, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Prazek Goul and Korlat * [ 'Dathenar Gowl', (a DP entry) is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul, (see Dathenar Gowl and the DP talk page for a discussion of this) ] * ►''Dead Hedge, 'Commander' of the new Bridgeburners * ►Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ''Delum Thord, a warrior of the Teblor Uryd clan of Northwest Genabackis, a raiding companion of Karsa Orlong The Crippled God, Chapter 1 * Desra, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, sister of Nimander Golit * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Diligence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * ►''Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of ''Mother Dark' * ►''Drawfirst, Malazan Army squad member * 'D'rek, Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' E * ►''Ebron, Malazan Army Squad member (referred to by name in ''Appendix:Dramatis Personae only)The Crippled God, Appendix:Dramatis Personae * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Elade, mother of Widdershins, a widow The Crippled God, Chapter 14 * '''Eldat Pressan, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Eleventh Daughter, 11th daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Enkar'al Champion of the Beast Throne, a servant of the Wolves of Winter * Equity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * ►''Erekala, Commander, Perish Grey Helms (arrived in Kolanse via PGH's sea-fleet) * ►The Errant (Errastas), Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' * 'Exigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' F * ►''Faint, Shareholder, ''Trygalle Trade Guild * Fanderay and Togg, the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities * ►''Faradan Sort, Fist, Malazan Army * ''Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior * Feather Witch, a Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur * ►''Felash, Princess, 14th Daughter of Queen ''Abrastal of Bolkando * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity * Fenn, a (perhaps legendary) Teblor war-king * '''Festian, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Feveren, Captain, 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * ►''Fiddler, Captain, Malazan Army * ''Fisher kel Tath, an immortal bard * ►''Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member * 'Freedom, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' G * '''Gaelar Throe, a member of the Tiste Liosan 7th Legion * ►''Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * ''Gallan, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas, aka Blind Gallan * [ 'Gallimada' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Gillimada ] * Gand, a Teblor warrior, brother of Gillimada * Ganoes Paran, High Fist of 'The Host', 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead JaghutThe Crippled God, Epilogue One * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Gebbla, a soldier of 'The Host' * ►''Gedoran, an undead Jaghut warrior, a Lieutenant of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * ''Gent, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * ►''Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Mortal Sword * 'Gillimada, a Teblor leader, aka 'Gilli' * Gill Slime, Squad Mage, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Ginanse, an ex-veteran domestic knife-sharpener * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * God of the Forkrul Assail, a 'forgotten god' * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, also a guardian of the Malaz City Azath * '''Grave, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * ( Greymane: see Stonewielder ) * Grid Ffan, Corporal, Malazan Army 'Regular' * ►''Grub, a young Malazan Army member * ''Grunter Gafan, a father of four sons, bullies of the young Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * ►''Gruntle, Shareholder, ''Trygalle Trade Guild, (also the Mortal Sword of Trake) * Guardian of the Names, a revenant, encountered by Brys Beddict * Guardians of the Gate of Death, Ascendant Bridgeburners, led by Whiskeyjack * Gumble, a toad, critic of the art of Ormulogun * ►''Gunth Mach, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * ►Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * 'Haggraf, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * '''Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * ►''Hanavat, Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of ''Gall * ►''Handmaiden (of Felash), servant/bodyguard to Princess ''Felash * Haradegar, Tiste Liosan Weaponmaster, uncle of Kadagar Fant * Haravathan, god of the River People, a 'forgotten god' * Hare Ravage, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Harllo, a caravan guard on Genabackis * Harllo, young son of Stonny Menackis * Haut, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * Heboric Ghost Hands, aka 'Heboric Light Touch', Malazan Historian, Destriant of Fener * ( Hedge: see Dead Hedge ) * ►''Held, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * ►Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ►Henar Vygulf, Outrider, Letherii Army * 'Hestand, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * ►''Hetan, Barghast, wife of ''Onos Toolan * Heveth, a Perish Grey Helm * '''Himble Thrup, Corporal, Malazan Army, clerk to 'Quartermaster' Pores * High Priestess of Darkness, the High Priestess of the Temple of Darkness in Black Coral, Genabackis The Crippled God, Chapter 1 * ( High Priestess of the Redeemer : see Salind ) * ►''Honey, Malazan Army squad member * 'Hood, a Jaghut, ex-God of the Dead, subsequently Commander of 'The Fourteen' * Horastal Neh Eru, SunBearer and Giver of Crops in the Valley of the Sanathal, a 'forgotten god' * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of Kurald Emurahn * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader, father of Hetan * Hunt, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * '''Hurlochel, Outrider of 'The Host' (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only)The Crippled God, Dramatis Personae I * ►''Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' * ''Idist Tennedict, Commander, the Letherii 'Chancel Battalion' * Ikarl, Captain, a veteran soldier of the Perish Grey Helms * Intransigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered', 'Inquisitor of the Southern Fleet' * Iparth Erule, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Irind, Captain, Tiste Andii Legions (in contemporary Kharkanas) * Iron Bars, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Itkovas, Lord of Terror among the K'ollass K'Chain Che'Malle of Ethilas Nest, a 'forgotten god' * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of 'Fener's Reve', Grey Swords of Elingarth J * Jade giant, one that had been completely buried in the 'Wastelands' of the Lether continent * ►''Janath, Queen of Lether * 'Jastara, widow, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jhess, 'Queen of Weaving' * Jula Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild K * '''Kadagar Fant, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint, self-styled 'Lord of Light' * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * ►''Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * ''Kallor, aka the 'High King' * Kalse, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * ►''Kalt Urmanal, a member of the ''Orshayn T'lan Imass * ►''Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * 'Kaminsod, aka 'The Crippled God', King of High House Chains * Karas, a widow, sister-in-law to Shortnose The Crippled God, Chapter 17 * ►''Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior, living outside Darujhistan * ''K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guards, an Avowed * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Kellanved, first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kellaras, a commander of Tiste Andii forces in ancient Kharkanas * ►''Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army * ''Kenryll'ah demon, ex-proprietor of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City, friend of Fiddler The Crippled God, Epilogue Two * Kerudas Karosias, original form of the name Curdle * '''Kessgan, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Kessobahn, an Eleint captured by the Tiste Liosan * Kettle, an undead child, 'seed' of an Azath House * ►''Kilava Onass, an Imass Bonecaster, mate to ''Onrack * ►''Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, mother of ''Sechul Lath * ►''Kindly, Fist, Malazan Army * ►Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ►Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' (aka 'Setch') * 'Korabas, the 'Otataral Dragon', aka 'Magic Slayer' * Korbolo Dom, ex-renegade Malazan Fist * '''Korlat, an assassin mage, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * ►''Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * ''Krin Ne Fant, father of Kadagar Fant * Kron, leader of the Kron T'lan Imass * ►''Krughava, Mortal Sword, Perish Grey Helms * 'K'rul, Elder God of the Warrens, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, long-time resident of Darujhistan * Kuru Qan, a Ceda (mage) of the King of Lether, friend of Brys Beddict L * Lambat, a Perish Grey Helm * '''Lap Twirl, Malazan Army squad member * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion * ( Lera Epar: see Bitterspring ) * ►''Limp, Malazan Army squad member * ''Logros, leader of the Logros T'lan Imass * ►''Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * ''Lorn, Adjunct of the Malazan Empress Laseen * ►''Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, Aide to the Adjunct ''Tavore Paran * Lull, Marine Captain, Malazan 7th Army M * ►''Mael, Elder God of the Seas * ''Mallet, an original Bridgeburner * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Manx, a shaman sapper of 'The Host' * ►''Mappo, a Trell and a long-time companion of ''Icarium * ►''Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member * ''Master Quell, High Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Mathok, Seven Cities' Warleader, attached to 'The Host' * ►''Maybe, Malazan Army squad member * ►Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member * 'Melest, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn', mother of Rud Elalle * Minala, associate of Shadowthrone and Cotillion, wife of Kalam Mekhar * Mixter Frill, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mowri, 'Lady of Beggars, Slaves and Serfs' * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member * '''Munug, an artisan with crippled hands in Darujhistan, messenger to Karsa Orlong N * Nakalat, a parent of Mortal Sword Krughava * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member * Neller, Malazan Army squad member * [ 'Nemanda' (a DP entry and two separate A:DP entries) are misprints for Nenanda ] * Nenanda, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close kin of Nimander Golit * ►''Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * 'Nimander Golit, son of Anomander Rake, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, Soletaken Eleint * '''Nithe, Corporal, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * ►''Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the ''Brold T'lan Imass * Not-Apsalar, name used by Telorast and Curdle for the ex-assassin Apsalar * Noto Boil, High Mage of 'The Host', aka 'Cutter' O * ►''Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster * ►Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan, Warleader of T'lan Imass, husband of Hetan, father of Absi * ►''Onrack T'emlava, an Imass, mate to ''Kilava * Oponn, 'Lord and Lady of Chance' * Ordinary Grey, Sergeant, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Orfantal, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Ormulogun, Malazan Imperial Artist * Oruth, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Osserc, aka 'Son of Light', son of Father Light, Soletaken Eleint * ( Otataral Dragon: see Korabas ) P * Pahvral, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Phaed, a Tiste Andii ghost, sister of Nimander Golit * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * ►''Pithy, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * 'Placid, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * ►''Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army, aka 'Master-Sergeant Quartermaster Pores' * ►Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * 'Prazek Goul, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Dathenar Fandoris and Korlat * [ 'Prazek Gowl' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Prazek Goul ] * ►''Precious Thimble, Shareholder, ''Trygalle Trade Guild * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ►''Pully, a witch of the Shake Q * ►Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army, (aka Ben Adaephon Delat) R * ►Raband, Captain, Malazan Army * ''Rackle, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * ►''Ralata, a Barghast 'Skincut' warrior * ''Rayez, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Reccanto Ilk, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * ( the Red Dragon : see Silanah ) * Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral * Redmask, Awl War Leader * ►''Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * 'Reverence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether * '''Rib, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ( Rim: see Pravalak Rim ) * ►''Roach, a Hengese lapdog * ►Rud Elalle (Ryadd Eleis), Soletaken Eleint, son of ''Udinaas and Menandore * ►''Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ►Rumjugs, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * ►Run'Thurvian, a past Destriant, Perish Grey Helms * ►Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * ►Rutt, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * ''Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle * ( Ryllandaras : see White Jackal ) * ►''Rystalle Ev, a member of the ''Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythe Bude, Fist of 'The Host' S * Sad, Malazan Army squad member * ►''Saddic, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * ''Saeden Thar, Lord Protector of Semii, a 'forgotten god' * ►''Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * ''Salind, High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral * ►''Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * ''Samar Dev, a scholar and witch from Seven Cities, companion of Karsa Orlong * Sample, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Sanad, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead JaghutThe Crippled God, Epilogue One * ►''Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii of 'Royal Blood', wife of ''Withal * Scara Bandaris, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint, aka 'Scabandari Bloodeye' * ( Sechul Lath: see Knuckles ) * Sekara, a Barghast, aka 'the Vile' * Selv, ex-wife of Keneb * Serap of the Issgin Line, grandmother of Krin Ne Fant * Serenity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether, mother of a young son * ►''Setoc of the Wolves'', a girl raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * Shades Elar, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * ►''Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow * [ 'Shadowthrone (Ammeanas)' (an A:DP entry) is a ''misprint for Shadowthrone (Ammanas) ] * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One' (a title used in Seven Cities) * [ 'THE SHAKE' (an A:DP Sub-heading) needs to be inserted between the entries Saddic (a Snake member) and Yan Tovis (a Shake member) in the (A:DP) ] * ►''Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, brother of ''Sinn * Sharl, a member of the Shake 'Army', elder sister of Casel and Oruth * Shedenul (Soliel), 'Lady of Health and Healing' * ►''Shelemasa, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * ''Shipwreck, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member * Shorthand, aka Himble Thrup * ►''Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * ►Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship ''Undying Gratitude * Silanah, an Eleint, companion of Anomander Rake, aka 'the red dragon' * [ 'Silannah' (a DP entry) is a misprint for Silanah ] * ►Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, mentor of ''Ryadd Eleis * [ 'Silk Warchief-Spax' (an A:DP entry) is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax ] * Silverfox, Soletaken, T'lan Imass Bonecaster, aka 'the Summoner' * ►''Sinn, a young Malazan Army member * ►Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ''Sister of Cold Nights, aka 'Sister Night', said to be the name of ancient aide to the Queen of the Shake * Skan Ahl, a clan Bentract T'lan Imass * ►''Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * ''Skella, a childhood playmate of Smiles * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skinner, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Skintick, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Nimander Golit * ►''Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship ''Undying Gratitude, (aka 'Pretty') * ►''Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * ►Skwish, a witch of the Shake * ''Sleg, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * ►''Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * [ 'THE SNAKE' (a DP Sub-heading) is a ''misprint for 'THE SHAKE' ] * Sorido, a miller * ( Sorry: see Apsalar ) * Sower of Spring, god among the Grallan, a 'forgotten god' * ►''Spax, a White Face Barghast Warchief of clan ''Gilk, attached to 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii warrior * Spultatha, a daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * ►''Stavi, young daughter of ''Hetan, twin to Storii * Staylock, a Perish Grey Helm * Stern, Corporal, a leading sapper of 'The Host' * Stonewielder, aka Greymane, Malazan Army High Fist * Stonny Menackis, ex-caravan guard, an inhabitant of Darujhistan * ►''Storii, young daughter of ''Hetan, twin to Stavi * ►''Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Shield Anvil * ''Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Stull, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Suvalas, an undead Jaghut warrior, one of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * Sweetcreek, Captain of 'The Host' * Sweetest Sufferance, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * ►''Sweetlard, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * ''Syndecan, High Cutter (field medic), Perish Grey Helms T * T'amber, Malazan 14th Army, Aide to Adjunct Tavore Paran * ►''Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * ''Tarkulf, King of Bolkando * ►''Tarr, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ►Tavore Paran, aka 'the Adjunct', Commander of the Malazan Army * ''Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * ►''Tehol, King of Lether * ►Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * ''Telorast Anthras, original form of the name Telorast * Temper, a Malazan Army veteran, resident of Malaz City * Thenik the Shattered, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Thilanda, a minor God or Goddess * Thorl, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * ►''Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * ''T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' * T'morol, bodyguard and Second to Mathok * Toblakai, aka Karsa Orlong * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', Herald of High House Death/War * Togg and Fanderay, the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities * ►''Torrent, the last Awl warrior * ►Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * ''Trake, 'the Tiger Of Summer', a war deity, (aka Treach) * Trapple, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Tra Thelor, god of the Twin Rivers, a 'forgotten god' * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' * Trissin, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Trotts, an original Bridgeburner * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, master of spear-fighting * Truth, Malazan Army squad member, 7th and 14th Armies * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint U * ►''Ublala Pung, a well-armored Teblor/Tarthenal half-blood * ►Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, father of ''Rud Elalle/Ryadd Eleis * Uhandahl, a newly dead Tiste Liosan * ►''Ulag Togtil, a Bonecaster of the ''Orshayn T'lan Imass * ►''Ulshun Pral, an Imass warrior * ►Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * ''Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Caratharon Crust * Urugal the Woven, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut warrior, Captain of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut * ►''Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member W * ''Whiskeyjack, legendary leader of the original Bridgeburners * White Jackal, aka 'Ryllandaras' and 'The Curse of Quon' * ►''Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * [ 'Wimble Thrup' (an A:DP entry) is a ''misprint for Himble Thrup ] * ►''Withal, Meckros swordsmith, husband of ''Sandalath Drukorlat * Woman of Sky above the Erestitidan, a 'forgotten god' * Wreck-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army 'Regular' Y * ►''Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the Shake * ►Yedan Derryg, aka the ''Watch, brother of Yan Tovis * Y'thyn Dra, the Mountain of Eyes, a 'forgotten god' Z * Zevgan Drouls, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants Errata The Dramatis Personae (DP) and Appendix:Dramatis Personae (A:DP) contain several misprints. Corrections given here are based on spellings, regarded as being the correct ones, which are given as actually printed in the text of the novel. There are no occurrences of these "misspellings" in the actual text of the novel itself. The edition on which this Errata is based is listed in the Notes section. For more information see DP talk page. Errors in the main Dramatis Personae # "THE SNAKE" is a misprint for "THE SHAKE". # "Dathenar Gowl", is a probable misprint for the entry Dathenar Fandoris and the separate entry Prazek Goul (refer to Dathenar Gowl for discussion on this). # "Silannah" is a misprint for Silanah. # "Gallimada" is a misprint for Gillimada. # "Nemanda" is a misprint for Nenanda. Errors in Appendix:Dramatis Personae # "Wimble Thrup" is a misprint for Himble Thrup. # "Nemanda" is a misprint for Nenanda. # "Silk Warchief-Spax" is a misprint for Gilk Warchief Spax. # "Prazek Gowl" is a misprint for Prazek Goul. # "Aimanan Hood" is a misprint for the entry Aimanan and the separate entry Hood. # "THE SHAKE" heading needs to be inserted between the entries "Saddic", a Snake member, and "Yan Tovis", a Shake member, in the (A:DP). # "THE HOST" entries Skintick, Desra and Nemanda sic should be deleted. The entries "Skintick", "Desra" and "Nenanda" are correctly found in "THE TISTE ANDII" section of the (A:DP) only. Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:The Crippled God